Media consumption has become a multibillion dollar industry that continues to grow rapidly. High resolution displays such as high definition televisions and high resolution computer monitors can present two-dimensional movies and games with three-dimensional perspective Improvements in display, audio, and communication technologies are causing rapid demand for consumption of all types of media content. Individuals often desire to share their experiences, including experiences with respect to media consumption, products and services. The sharing of these experiences is often limited by the capabilities of communication devices being utilized for messaging and the like. The sharing of these experiences is often limited by factors that are independent of the communication devices.